The invention relates to a height-adjustable support for semitrailers. Such supports, usually provided in pairs, are arranged at the front region of the semitrailer.
A support of the generic type is known from DE 203 07 381 U1. Here, a gearwheel is fastened in a rotationally fixed manner on the gearbox output shaft and is driven alternatively via a motor-drive pinion or a manual-drive pinion.
DE 20 2004 000 592.1 relates to a support in which, in accordance with DE 203 07 381 U1, in a known manner, it is also the case that just one gearwheel is seated in a rotationally fixed manner on the gearbox output shaft but is not just driven alternatively via a motor-drive pinion or a manual-drive pinion; rather, in another configuration, provision is also made for the gearwheel to be driven solely via the pinion seated on the motor.
In the case of the abovementioned gear-mechanism configurations, the presence of just one gearwheel, in respect of the variability in design, gives rise to a limitation in providing for the transmission ratios for the motor drive, on the one hand, and the manual drive, on the other hand. This may be a barrier to optimization in the case of motor selection and manual-drive configuration.
The object of the invention is to provide a support for semitrailers with an alternative motor drive and manual drive, the respective transmission ratios being capable of being varied and it thus being possible for the two drives to be configured optimally in terms of design and cost.